Ryan Slate
Ryan Alexander Slate is a 17-year-old demigod. Ryan's mother is the Greek goddess Athena. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Ryan Alexander Slate was born on July 31, 199 at 8:06 AM. Her mother is Athena, the goddess, and her dad is Derek Slate, a college professor. He and Athena met at a college expo when they were 21, but Athena was actually millions of years old. Derek and Athena had expected Ryan to be a boy, so that is why she has a "boy's name." Once they had their child, Ryan, Athena left them. Derek was sad because he had planned on having a happy family and a smart daughter. Ryan has an eidetic memory, and since she remembers everything, she knew that Athena was a goddess. Athena told her that Ryan would become a great warrior and that she would someday be safe at a place called Camp Half-Blood, she would meet a girl named Emma, whom is a child of Hecate, and they would become best friends. She was also told that they would meet a water-nymph named Rayne. She said that she and Emma would have many adventures together and they would be the best of friends. Ryan took Athena's word for it and has been searching for the mysterious Emma ever since. When Ryan started school, she found out that she was the smartest kid in her class. Ryan never met anyone named Emma, though. In 6th grade, two satyrs who apparently were not disguised by the mist appeared in Ryan's classroom. They took her to Camp Half-Blood, where she was claimed by Athena 30 minutes later. When she was going to the campfire at night, she bumped into a girl her age. The girl introduced herself as Emma, child of Hecate. Ryan hugged her with glee and from then on they were best friends. Ryan once had gone on Athena's "Mark of Athena" quest when she was 14, but she nearly died and Arachne gave her a scar on her wrist that still remains this day. Arachne had stolen Ryan's pocket knife and cut her on her wrist. This drained a lot of blood out of Ryan, resulting in her nearly dying, but she quickly had eaten some ambrosia, which saved her life. She now always carries ambrosia with her. Ryan doesn't like relying on people unless she can really trust them, and it can sometimes be difficult to earn her trust, because she considers trust an extremely important element. She is very independent, stubborn, and she can sometimes be bossy, but she says that it is a good thing because she works well under pressure. She is very witty, clever, and a quick thinker, and people sometimes underestimate her. She usually works the front desk in the Library, which is one of her favorite things to do. Ryan's fatal flaw is her curiosity. She always has to know the answer to everything and she can get very upset when she doesn't know an answer. She makes it her priority to know the answer to everything, therefore her curiosity can be deadly and dangerous. Early Life Ryan has an eidetic memory, so she remembers everything. She remembers all of her life, but mostly her ADHD. Her ADHD made her slower than her classmates, because she would be distracted by every single little thing. This made her father dissapointed and he was ashamed in her. All Ryan needed was help but her dad never gave her any, as he would tell her to go do it on her own. Ryan sadly traveled through sixth grade where two satyrs, undisguised by the mist, appeared, announcing that they were taking her to Camp Half-Blood. Everybody laughed at her and said that she was going to "Loony Town." Everybody laughed except for her best friend, Marissa. Ryan told Marissa that she had to go and she would be back to visit. Marissa reluctantly agreed, and Ryan left for camp. Appearance Ryan has brown hair and gray eyes. She is very pretty and she has a natural beach tan. She is usually dressed like she is going to the beach. She has blue highlights in her hair. Ryan is described as a tomboy. Ryan is a lot stronger than she looks, and she hates it when people underestimate her. Alliances *Emma Lore (BFF) *Rayne Opis (BFF) *Kyle Packer *Alexander DiMatreo *Steven Kirkland (boyfriend) Enemies *Kayleigh Buller Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Ryan has an eidetic memory. *Ryan is extremely good with judging expressions. *Ryan uses a silver dagger. *Ryan helps Chiron and Annabeth teach Ancient Greek and Greek Mythology classes. *Ryan has many magical possessions. *Ryan knows pretty much everything, therefore she creeps people out a lot. *Ryan is very sarcastic. *Ryan can notice open possibilities and calculate "what if." Gallery imgres-8.jpeg imgres-6.jpeg imgres-7.jpeg|Emma (left) and Ryan (right) imgres-4.jpeg buck-55-brs.jpeg|Ryan's pocket knife imgres-10.jpeg|Emma and Ryan imgres-9.jpeg url-48.jpeg|A self-defense pen Alexander gave Ryan url-217.jpeg|Ryan's dagger love_potion_trinum_magicum-s.jpg|Ryan's book of Magic she found at the library Emma8.jpg Emma5.jpg Emma4.jpg Emma3.jpg Emma2.jpg Emma1.jpg Imgres-6435.jpeg Url-2176.jpeg Imgres-965.jpeg Emma7.jpg Ryan's Scar.png|Ryan's scar from Arachne url-328667.jpeg|Ryan's Daedalus Laptop url-34967697.jpeg|Ryan's earbuds 006AQU_Joanna__JoJo__Levesque_041.jpg 298177_EFMSQSJ85M2YFOOZUX6L2TEWPA23RJ_jojo_aquamarine_H080450_L.jpg tumblr_mb6tofsxm41r0t20mo1_250.gif jojo-jojo-levesque-9613319-454-697.jpg d8e6d210.jpg JoJo-jojo-levesque-2125578-1024-768.jpg JoJo_04g.jpg jojo-300x400a100606.jpg jojo-3.jpg women-eyes-celebrity-jojo-joanna-levesque-singers-faces-fresh-hd-wallpaper-400x250.jpg jojo (4).jpg jojo beautiful eyes and hair1-191863.jpeg 1135425244_small.jpg Jojo-hqwall.com-888668.jpg 746948734.jpg|Ryan on her Daedalus Laptop jojo-2.jpg 42225.jpg Aquamarine_24691_Medium.jpg 006AQU_Joanna__JoJo__Levesque_033.jpg 006AQU_Joanna__JoJo__Levesque_027.jpg jojo.jpg images-28.jpeg jojo-no-make-up1.jpg 207741-jojo.jpg 2377873073_b9e3a2b8e6.jpg jojo008b.jpg images-27.jpeg 451902023.jpg JoJo++23.jpg joanna-jojo-levesque-629856l.jpg 600full-joanna-'jojo'-levesque.jpg vid-jojo-levesque-10605742-1200-2077.jpg jojo-jojo-levesque-4435020-713-1024.jpg joanna-jojo-levesque-958932l.jpg Jojo-jojo-levesque-24828596-1024-768.jpg Jojo-jojo-levesque-24828761-1600-1200.jpg 196733.jpg Category:Child of Athena Category:Seventeen Category:Female Category:Camper Category:American Category:Curiosity Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22 Category:Cabin Counselor